Chronicles of the Science III "The Dead in the Tower"
Prolog: Y'azoo und Wulf traten rasch aus dem Raum und schlossen die Tür von der Treppenseite. "Warum helfen wir ihr eigendlich?" fragte Wulf mit gequältem Unterton. "Frag mich nicht," grummelte Yazoo sauer, "ich weiß es nicht!" Die sechs Toa sahen sich um. Sie standen auf einer kreisförmigen Plattform die nur mit einer Tür mit der schwären Hauptsäule verbunden war. "Sie mal die Wand an!" sprach einer der Toa, "sie scheint sich zu bewegen. Und tatsächlich verschoben sich an sechs Stellen der Wand die Steine. "Da ist irgend etwas drin!" wimmerte eine Toa des Eises und rannte zur Tür und hämmerte dagegen. Die anderen sahen ihr hinter her. Auf einmal schnellte ein weiße Ranke aus dem Wandfreiraum. Die fünf Toa wollten ihre Kamaradin warnen doch zuspät. Laut schreihen wurde sie von der Ranke gepackt, umschlungen und in den Freiraum gezogen. '''D'ie anderen fünf Toa bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun und versuchten die Tür einzuschlagen. Ein weiterer Toa wurde von einer Ranke erwischt und fort geschliffen. Wulf und Yazoo wurden fast wahnsinnig wegen der Schreie. Sie machten kehrt denn sie wollten sehen was mit den Toa geschah. Sie öffnetten die Tür und starrten in den Raum. Sofort sprangen sie nach hinten und schlugen die Tür zu. Die Schreihe wurden immer lauter und verblasten aufeinmal. Wulf und Yazoo zitterten angespannt. Dieser Turm war ihnen immer ungehäulicher. Shelke trat gelassen die Stufen hinauf an Yazoo und Wulf vorbei welche nach unten rannten und aus dem Turm stürtzten. Diese armen Feiglinge, dachte Shelke und ging in den Raum in dem zuvor noch sechs Toa eingespeert waren. 'S'ie musterte die Wand und erblckte zu ihrer Freude sechs Wasserspeier an der Innenwand des Turms. Sie waren in verstörten und verzeerten Formen und gaben auf makabarer weiße wieder wie die Toa ums leben kamen. Doch das war ihr egal, was zählte war was andres. Eine weitere Ebene des Turms war aktiviert. ' Yazoo und Wulf erschauderten als sie das finster Gelächter von Shelke hörten. ' Six Coins! 'S'helke stand bewegungslos im Raum und sah die sechs vorstehenden Steine. Sie wartete auf eine Anweisung des Turm. Seit dem Tod der ersten sechs Toa gab ihr der Turm die Anweisungen wie er aktiviert werden konnte und die Toa hielt sich strickt daran. Die Aussenwelt geriet für sie immer mehr in Vergessenheit nur noch der Wille der Rache und der Turm hatten bedeutung. Yazoo und Wulf folgten ihren Anweisungen nach wie vor, mieden sie aber ansonsten. Doch jetzt waren die beiden für Shelke auch nur nur Diener. Diener die sie jetzt mehr denn je brauchte. Sie hörte die Schritte der sechs neuen Toa. Sie hatte diese sorgsam ausgewählt, denn sie mussten die richtigen sein. Sie persönlich brachte jeden einzelnd auf die Plattform und setzte sie in die Opferschalen. Sie musste es tun denn sie traute Yazoo und Wulf nicht mehr zu das diese die Rituale richtig umsetzten. 'Y'azoo stand draußen und blickte zu Wulf herüber, "ist dies nur der Rachedurst?" "Nein," antwortete Wulf leise und bedrückt, "es ist der Turm!" Yazoo sah Wulf erstaunt an, "Was?" "Ich habe noch mal die Innenschriften der Wände gelesen," sprach Wulf mit besorgter Stimme, "diese Ebenen stellen nicht die Kontinete oder Dimensionen dar!" Yazoo wurde immer neugieriger. "Ich stieß auf einen Satz," fuhr Wulf fort, "welcher mich besonders traf!" "Was für einen Satz?" hakte Yazoo nach. "Dieser Turm ist die Seule meiner Seele," erwiederte Wulf und wurde dabei auch nervös, "über ihn kehre ich aus dem Reich der Gefallen zurück ins Leben!" Yazoo schluckte laut, "wenn das stimmt dann...!" "Sprech es nicht aus Yazoo!" unterbrach Wulf ihn. 'D'ie Toa sahen ihren gegenüber an während sie versuchten sich aus der Halterung zu zerren. Shelke saß in einem Thron und sah dem Schauspiel zu. Doch desto mehr sich die Toa bewegten und zerrten desto enger zogen sich die Fesseln. Ein Toa der Erde sah wie die Toa des Wassers vor ihm laut zu schreien begann. Sie schien wahnsinnige Schmerzen zu spüren. Er sah unter die Toa und wie sich dort eine silbrige Flüssigkeit mit blauen Fäden sammelte. Der Gedanke was mit seiner Kameradin geschah raubte ihm die Luft und auf einmal spürte auch er den Schmerz. Yazoo und Wulf gaben sich mühe nicht den verstand zu verlieren, die Schmerzensschreihe aus dem Turm waren zu entsetzlich. Nach dem die Schreie wieder verstummten gingen sie in den Turm und den Raum. 'S'ie sahen wie Shelke triumpfierend Münzen einsammelte. Münzen die unter einer bizarren art von Stuhl lagen. In diesen saßen vor Stunden noch die Toa, jetzt lagen nur noch die Waffen, Rüstungen und die Kanohi darin. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihnen über den Nacken als sie die sechs Münzen sahen. Fragments from Crystals 'S'helke war jetzt alleine. Yazoo und Wulf waren fort gegangen und nicht mehr zurück gekehrt. Sie nahm die Welt umsich nun fast nicht mehr war. Sie hatte jegliche Gefühle für alles verloren. Nur eine Stimme, die Stimme aus dem Turm bedeutete ihr was. Die Stimme befahl ihr die Tür zu schließen. Die Toa tat dies und wartete vor der Tür. Die sechs Toa in der Kammer würden bald einen letzten sinnvollen Zweck erfüllen. Der Toa des Steins und der Toa der Luft sahen sich die Wand an. Um sie herum keine Fenster nur nackter harter Stein. Bewgte sich da etwas? Spielten ihnen die Augen einen Streich? Nein, die Bewegungen waren echt. Die Spitzen aus der Wand bewegten sich. In der nächsten Sekunde schossen sie aus der Wand. Wieder und wieder drangen aus der Wand und zurück. '''Rüstungen brachen und Toa schriehen. Nach 20 Minuten war es wieder vorbei. Die Stimme sagte zu Shelke das sie wieder in den Raum treten sollte. Das tat sie und fand nur Splitter von den Herzsteinen der sechs Toa vor. Sie sammelte sie auf und fügte sie nach der Anweisung des Turms in einen Alltar. Die Stimme war unerbittlich, kaum hatte sie bekommen was sie wollte stellte sie neue Ansprüche. Wieder schickte sie Shelke auf die Jagd. Es war die letzte Jagd. In der Schale wurden die Kristallsplitter wieder zu einem neuen Herzstein. Dieser begann über den Alltar Teil des Turms zu werden. Eine Energie lief in ihn und lud ihn auf. Doch die Energie war noch unvollkommen. Sechs letzte Bausteine fehlten noch zu absoluten Perfektion. D'rei Toa näherten sich dem Turm. Sie waren durch zufall hier und hatten nicht nach dem Turm gesucht. Doch jetzt weckte er ihr Interresse. Die Toa des Wassers, der Toa des Eises und die Toa der Hoffnung sahen sich das monumentale Bauwerk an. Sie wichen einen Schritt zurück. Diese Gebäude strahlte keine Pracht aus sondern puren Hass. Mit entsicherten Waffen betraten sie den Turm. Im Turm herschte eine erdrückende Kälte die einem das Protoplasma in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Zudem spürten sie das jemand sie beobachtete. In diesem Turm lebte etwas, etwas grausammes. Pictures under the Dome '''S'helke stand in mitten der sechs neuen Gefangenen und sah diese an. Sie lächelte finster und hob ihre Hand. Fäden schossen aus dem Boden und begannen die sechs Toa umher zu schleudern immer schneller und schneller. Der erste wurde unter das Dach geschleudert. Die Fäden trieben ihn in das Dach bis er Teil dessen war. Einem nach dem anderen ereilte das gleiche Schicksaal. Shelke hatte die Schrei der Toa nicht wahrgenommen. Begeister sah sie an die Decke. Das Bild war grandios in ihren Augen. Dennoch war es ein komisches Motiv. Es zeigte einen sterbenden Ko Matoraner und eine Ga Matoranerin welche auf einen Po Matoraner schoß. Der Hintergrund des Bildes schien ein Labor zu sein. Es war ein düsteres und trauriges Motiv. Für sie jedoch ohne bedeutung. Sie wusste nicht mehr was Trauer war, sie wusste nicht mehr was Gefühle waren. 'D'ie Toa des Wassers, der Toa des Eises und die Toa der Hoffnung rannten die Treppe hinauf, sie hatten Schreihe gehört. Doch in keinem der Räume war jemand ausser im letzten Raum, im obersten Stockwerk. Eine schwarze Toa mit goldener Rüstung stand unter einem Wandbild und bestaunte es. Der Toa des Eises und die Toa des Wassers starten jetzt auch auf das Bild unter dem Dach und erschauderten. Die Toa mit der goldenen Rüstung drehte sich um und zeigte auf den Toa des Eises und die Toa des Wassers. "Das seit," sprach sie kalt, "ihr habt den Erbauer dieses Wunderwerks auf dem Gewissen!" "Er war ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer!" sprach die Toa des Wassers, "er brach die alle Gesetzte und das wohl nicht zum ersten mal." 'W'ulf und Yazoo waren noch einmal zum Turm zurück gekehrt. Sie wollten sehen was aus Shelke geworden war. Als sie die Treppe hinauf schritten hörten sie Stimmen. Shelke war nicht alleine und diese Stimmen klangen von Toa die nicht irgend welchen Qualen ausgesetzt waren. Sie beeilten sich denn wenn Shelke jetzt angegriffen werden würde, stände sie alleine da. Etwas das den beiden nicht gefiel, auch nach dem diese grausammen Dinge geschehen waren. Shelke war es nicht gewesen, jemand anderes hatte sie gesteutert und als Maronette benutzt. Epilog: 'U'nbeachtet stand der Herzstein in dem Alltar und wuchs. Die Energie, die vollkommende Energie strömte in ihm zusammen und näherte ihn. Bald würde er genug Kraft haben um wieder ins Leben zu springen und aus dem Reich der Toten zu entkommen. Dann würde er sich an denen Rächen, die seine Pläne durchkreutzt hatten. Jene waren nicht weit von ihm. Er spürte sie bereits. Sie waren hier, hier in seinem Turm. Seine Rache wäre Perfekt. 'S'uki stieg aus dem Zug und lief den Bahnsteig entlang zum Ausgang. Letzter Vorort von Onu Metru stand auf einem Schild. Sie würde nicht nach Onu Metru gehen. Ihr Ziel war auf dem Berg, in einem seiner Täler. Sie spürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen als sie den Wanderweg betrat und hinauf ging. Hier passierte etwas schrecklich, das spürte sie. '''Wird fort gesetzt in: Chronicles of the Science VI "Shelkes Death and Rebirth" Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser